<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>BBB November 2020 Round Robin by AriaGrill, Faustess, Fighting_for_Creativity, ibelieveinturtles, LadyDarkPhoenix (ladydarkphoenix), LLightz (LiquidLightz), Politzania, rebelmeg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767632">BBB November 2020 Round Robin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaGrill/pseuds/AriaGrill'>AriaGrill</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faustess/pseuds/Faustess'>Faustess</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting_for_Creativity/pseuds/Fighting_for_Creativity'>Fighting_for_Creativity</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinturtles/pseuds/ibelieveinturtles'>ibelieveinturtles</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydarkphoenix/pseuds/LadyDarkPhoenix'>LadyDarkPhoenix (ladydarkphoenix)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiquidLightz/pseuds/LLightz'>LLightz (LiquidLightz)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania'>Politzania</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelmeg/pseuds/rebelmeg'>rebelmeg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Corporate, Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Fortune Cookies, Gen, Injury, Kidnapping, Magic, Multiverse, Plot Twists, gym buddies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:53:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaGrill/pseuds/AriaGrill, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faustess/pseuds/Faustess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting_for_Creativity/pseuds/Fighting_for_Creativity, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinturtles/pseuds/ibelieveinturtles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydarkphoenix/pseuds/LadyDarkPhoenix, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiquidLightz/pseuds/LLightz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelmeg/pseuds/rebelmeg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip to the gym takes one wild turn when Ten Rings Incorporated attacks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Prompts: kidnapped!, gym buddies, frenemies, dry, office/corporate, fortune cookie, role reversal, language</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>BBB November 2020 Round Robin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: BBB November 2020 Round Robin<br/></p>
<p>
Collaborators: <b>fightingforcreativity, rebelmeg, ladydarkphoenix, ariasfandom, Faustess, LLightz, Politzania, ibelieveinturtles </b><br/>
</p><p>
Squares Filled: fightingforcreativity, B3 - Lost their Powers<br/>
rebelmeg, K5 - gym buddies<br/>
ladydarkphoenix, B5 - frenemies<br/>
ariasfandom, K1 - Kidnapped!<br/>
Faustess, B5 - Fortune Cookie<br/>
LLightz, U1 - AU Office / Corporate<br/>
Politzania, K5 - Role Reversal<br/>
ibelieveinturtles, B2 - Language<br/>
</p><p>
Ship: several hinted ships, up to reader interpretation<br/>
Rating: Teen<br/>
</p><p>
Major Tags: Alternate Universe - Corporate, Gym Buddies, Fortune Cookies, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Injury, Kidnapping, Magic, Multiverse, Plot Twists<br/>
</p><p>
Summary:  trip to the gym takes one wild turn when Ten Rings Incorporated attacks.<br/>
Word Count: 2695</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Fightingforcreativity</b>
</p>
<p>The situation at hand hadn’t been part of Bucky plans for the day, or for his life really. </p>
<p>Bucky’s plan had included grocery shopping, maybe treating himself to a fortune cookie on his way home from the office and to maybe even get a few rounds in in the gym. He even had asked for Steve to join him, who usually had other gym buddies to go with but was overjoyed, so promptly agreed.</p>
<p>What Bucky’s plan hadn’t included was a shitty fortune telling him, “Today is the best day for a kidnapping!” whatever that supposed to mean, and for Sam Wilson, James Rhodes and Tony fucking Stark to be at the gym. Apparently Steve had invited them all and somehow Bucky was honestly debating if he needed Steve as his best friend or if he should go ahead and just murder him.</p>
<p>“What’s up buttercup? You’re looking sour today,” Tony inquired with that damn irritating smirk on that fucking gorgeous face which begged for smacking. If with Bucky’s fist or Bucky’s lips kept to be seen. </p>
<p>“Nothin’”, he answered grumpily and gave Steve the stink eye for inviting Tony of all people. Steve, that schmuck, had the nerve to portray all boy scout-ish innocence. Grumbling Bucky turned towards the pull-up-bar. </p>
<p>Behind him the brunet heard low murmurs. Yes sure, he had still trouble using his new prosthesis- “fuck off Stark it’s functional enough even if it’s hammertech”- but he hadn’t missed out on any of his routine exercises for a long while now and he’d be damned if he started today because of this very strange very complicated day.</p>
<p><b>Rebelmeg</b> </p>
<p>“What’s got your panties in a twist, Tinfoil?”</p>
<p>Bucky groaned. “Wilson, one of these days I swear you’re gonna mysteriously disappear and they’ll never be able to pin it on me.”</p>
<p>Sam just snorted and grinned, showing off that gap between his two front teeth. “Long as my kidnapper is cute, I’ve got no problem with that.”</p>
<p>Mumbling and grumbling to himself, Bucky flopped down on the weight bench and shimmied into place.  “Make yourself useful and spot me.”</p>
<p>Making a show of looking around the gym, Sam gave a theatric jump of surprise and pointed at him. “I’ve spotted you!”</p>
<p>Bucky was definitely going to to commit a murder tonight, and by golly, he might just be making it a murder spree.  “I hate you with every fiber of my being.”</p>
<p>“Sure, but you’re gonna put up with me anyway, because you need my sparkling personality and witty repartee in your life.” Sam took his position near Bucky’s head, watching carefully as he lifted the weighted bar off the stand and started his reps.</p>
<p>“You’re not as sparkling as you think you are,” Bucky grunted.</p>
<p>“Who’s sparkling?” Tony asked as he sauntered by, quite a bit more wiggle in his walk than was strictly necessary when wearing skin tight yoga pants. “Wilson, Barnes, are there things you’re not telling me?”</p>
<p>“Always,” Sam assured him with a smile.  “Hey, I heard you’ve got a new line of prosthetics out.”</p>
<p>“Shut uuu-uuuup,” Bucky singsonged in a growl as he kept hefting the barbell up and down.</p>
<p>“He sure does,” Rhodes had joined the pack of gossipy hens too.  “I had a lot of input this time, tested a lot of the new developments myself.” </p>
<p>
  <b>Ladydarkphoenix</b>
</p>
<p>The talk about the new developments continued, much to Bucky’s annoyance, as he continued on with his workout. The rest of them seemed more content to follow him around as Sam kept making jokes at Bucky’s expense about his refusal to give in to the pressure to let Tony or a member of his team get at his arm. There were some days he liked the man, he really did but Sam didn’t know when to quit sometimes. This gang up on him over a part of his body was meant all in good fun, Bucky knew that deep down, but it was getting on his ever loving last nerve.</p>
<p>“Leave it alone, I don’t want any of you poking around my arm end of story!” Bucky stormed away from the group leaving them in shock at the outburst. They didn’t understand that as much as he seemed to be okay with things now, there were still some things that he didn’t want to endure. Poking around his body was high on that list as much as he tried to hide it. They didn’t understand what it was like.</p>
<p>“Hey man,” Sam’s voice broke through his angry spiraling thoughts, “we didn’t mean anything by that. Sorry if we pushed things too far. You okay?”</p>
<p>Bucky glared as he toweled himself down, “you think?”</p>
<p>“Still having issues with…” Sam let the question hang as he leveled a concerned look at Bucky.</p>
<p>“You’re an ass…”</p>
<p>“I have a fine one, yes, now answer the question.”</p>
<p>Bucky sighed and really wished Sam wasn’t so perceptive. He went to answer but was interrupted by a sudden explosion taking out the wall near Sam. There was some confusion as people rushed in and Bucky tried to keep his head and rely on his training to fight off whatever this was.</p>
<p>
  <b>AriaGrill/AriasFandom</b>
</p>
<p>But the whiplash from the blast failed him, causing the ringing in his ears and his vision to blur as he stumbled forward towards Sam, and tripped over some rubble. He called out to his friend, but nothing came out- a worst nightmare for anyone when a man in an all black combat uniform hiding his appearance approached him. The last thing he saw was the boot stomping on his face, knocking him out.</p>
<p>When he came to, he heard sirens approach. He closed his eyes again, and was jerked awake by an EMS worker shaking him awake. “Sir, sir?” he called out. It sounded like he was underwater, which soon came unmuffled by a defining sound, and a flashlight shining in his face. “Sir, can you tell me your name?” The person he now noticed as a paramedic and around him were other paramedics and firefighters looking around the gym.</p>
<p>“I’m Bucky, Sam, they took him,” Bucky tried to force out. “I gotta-” he tried to force himself past the paramedic, but he forced Bucky to sit down. </p>
<p>“Sir, you can make a statement later, but right now we need to get you checked out, your head is bleeding, we need to get you to the hospital and have an MRI.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, and my arms are gone, but what are you gonna do about that?”</p>
<p>The paramedic didn’t say anything and as soon as he turned his head, Bucky made a run for the now exit in the wall. Sam had been kidnapped, and he needed to get him back. Bucky tripped and hit his head once again, knocking him out for good this time. </p>
<p>The next thing he knows is that he’s waking up in the hospital, his mouth cracked and dry. </p>
<p>
  <b>Faustess</b>
</p>
<p>Bucky looked around and didn’t see anyone.  No nurses.  He was still in his gym clothes even…  His head ached, but if he was really in a bad way, they’d already be running tests or have him hooked up to an IV or something.  And who was out there helping Sam?  What kind of information were the police working with?  He tried to make a call from his hospital bed, but didn’t get anywhere with the phone tree he needed to navigate to call out of the hospital.  </p>
<p>Very quietly, Bucky got out of bed. His head protested, but no vertigo or nausea.  Probably a minor concussion, but he’d been through worse…  Peeking outside the door, he didn’t see anyone he knew and the hospital staff wasn’t focused on him.  He snuck out of his hospital room and walked casually to the elevator and pushed the button for the street level.  </p>
<p>As he walked out of the building, the last person Bucky expected to see was Tony Stark - still in those goddamn yoga pants - pulling out of the parking garage on a motorcycle. Tony looked just as surprised to see him when he pulled up.  “Get on.  We’ll make better time. Don’t tell on me.”</p>
<p>“What are you…? You can ride a motorcycle?  Is this even your bike?  How did you…?” Bucky took a deep breath, “You know what?  I don’t even care,” Bucky said as he slid behind Tony and tried for about ten seconds to just hold Stark’s sides before giving up and wrapping his arms tightly around the IT department manager.  At this speed, who could blame him?</p>
<p>“Any idea who those guys were, the ones who took Sam?” Tony called back over his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Not sure… maybe corporate militia from Ten Rings?” Bucky was fairly sure that Hammertech wouldn’t send anyone after Sam, even though he was one of the best software devs in the industry.  Justin Hammer was too intimidated by Stark to take one of his people.  He exhaled deeply and thought he should be grateful that he hadn’t been farther into his workout - at least he didn’t stink.</p>
<p>“Fucking Ten Rings!” Tony swore loudly.  “This is why we can’t have nice things!  Goddamn corporate sabotage and guerilla warfare.”</p>
<p>“Language,” Bucky muttered before he could stop himself.</p>
<p>“What the?!  Are you calling me out on my language, Swears Like a Sailor Barnes?  Don’t think I don’t hear what you say about me behind my back.”</p>
<p>Still uncomfortably close for having any kind of disagreement (his hands could feel that Tony hadn’t been wasting his time in the gym), Bucky said, “I don’t have any idea what you’re talking about.  When I’ve got a problem with you, I’m not shy - I let you know all about it.”</p>
<p>At that, Tony chuckled despite the circumstances, “I suppose you would, huh?”  Just then the motorcycle sputtered and the engine died.  Tony groaned, “I’m never eating Chinese food again.”</p>
<p>“Huh?  Why’s that?” Bucky asked as they got off the bike.  They were close enough to where he suspected the thugs had taken Sam that it’d be better if they were on foot anyway so they preserved the element of surprise.</p>
<p>“My fortune cookie with lunch today said, ‘Anything that can go wrong, will.’”</p>
<p>Tony looked so put-upon that Bucky grinned, “I stopped and got one after work - it’s only fifty cents - a little sweet treat, right?  Mine said, ‘Today is the best day for a kidnapping!’  So this is at least half my fault.”</p>
<p>“All right, Buckaroo, let’s say a quarter my fault, a quarter your fault, and the other half goes to Ten Rings Incorporated,” Tony replied before a shadow fell across his face.  “What are we going to do when we get in there?” he asked, pointing to the warehouse a couple blocks away.</p>
<p>
  <b>LLightz</b>
</p>
<p>They both turned as the loud sound of a motorcycle rushed up behind them, a disheveled looking Steve jumping off before it had even fully stopped.  </p>
<p>“Oh my God, Bucky!” Steve ran up and engulfed Bucky in a too-tight bear hug, chest pressing hard against Bucky's almost bare one.  Workout tank tops were ridiculously flimsy garments, and it had been so long since Steve had been this physical with him that Bucky seemed to not have noticed how tight and large his best friend had gotten lately.  It felt nice, and… was Steve smelling his hair?</p>
<p>“Steve, how did you get here?” Bucky squeezed Steve back, painfully aware now that he had taken Steve’s well-being for granted, having been primarily concerned by Sam’s disappearance and distracted by Tony’s constant helicoptering around him.  Steve could have been hurt or worse, kidnapped too!  “I thought you'd left the gym before the blast?” </p>
<p>“No, I was next door at the pool, and by the time I managed to get inside after the blast you were gone!”  </p>
<p>Steve let go and took a small step back before continuing, both acutely aware of Tony making ever-louder disgruntled sounds behind them.  </p>
<p>“I had no idea where they’d taken you so I went back to the office to look up the location tracker in your arm, which led me here…”  he reached out and stroked lightly over Bucky’s cheek, probably noticing the heavy bruising developing there.  “Jesus, Buck, what happened?” </p>
<p>Bucky smiled warmly up at his best friend, happy that Steve was here, ever reliable, and that his prosthetic was proving more useful than he usually gave it credit for.  Together they’d get Sam out of whatever mess this was.</p>
<p>“Steve,” Tony snapped, cutting into their moment. “These corporate goons took Sam, in case you hadn’t noticed!”</p>
<p>
  <b>PoliZ</b>
</p>
<p>Bucky wasn’t sure what had gotten into Steve.  He wasn’t the type to get all handsy with his friends, not like Tony, who was almost always practically hanging off of Rhodes. If it weren’t for the fact Bucky knew Rhodes was engaged to a fellow Air Force pilot, he’d assume they were a couple. From the frown on Tony’s face, Bucky wondered for a moment if he thought the same about him and Steve. Everything seemed to be topsy turvy today, and it all seemed to have started with those damned fortune cookies. </p>
<p>Bucky untangled himself from Steve before saying “Hey, Stark - where did you get lunch today?” </p>
<p>“Wong’s, why?” He cocked his head in what Bucky tried very hard not to notice was an adorable way.  </p>
<p>“Huh - that’s where I stopped by after work, too.” Bucky replied. “And is it just me, or is there a glowing yellow circle forming on the side of that warehouse?” </p>
<p>“Yeah - and I don’t like the looks of it.” Tony tapped the earpiece of the oversized sunglasses he seemed to constantly be wearing, even indoors and at night. “J, what’s the sitch?” </p>
<p>A disembodied British voice replied, “It seems to be some sort of magical portal, Sir. I recommend you keep your distance.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s not happening.” Tony strode forward and Bucky found himself following, with Steve close behind. They watched in wonder as the circle expanded; Bucky gasped in surprise as and the bricks in the center of the circle suddenly disappeared, revealing bright sunlight. “What the fuck?“ Tony swore. </p>
<p>A large bird-like figure swooped through the circle, landing in front of them. It was a man, wearing large artificial wings — and not just any man, but Sam Wilson.  </p>
<p>“Good. You’re all here,’ he said briskly. “Come with me. Now.”  </p>
<p>
  <b>ibelieveinturtles</b>
</p>
<p>"What the hell is going on?" Tony demanded. "We thought you'd been kidnapped! We're here to rescue you!"</p>
<p>"Everything will be clear to you in a minute," Sam assured them, "but you have to pass through the portal first."</p>
<p>"Uh uh." Tony shook his head stubbornly. "I'm not moving a muscle until we get an explanation."</p>
<p>Sam sighed and shook his head. "Steve, help a fella out, will ya?"</p>
<p>To Bucky's surprise, Steve swiftly stepped forward, sweeping Tony off his feet before striding into the portal.</p>
<p>"Come on," he called over his shoulder. "You can't save the multiverse from in here."</p>
<p>"What does he mean, 'save the multiverse'?" Bucky wondered, and took a step into the portal.</p>
<p>Stepping through the glowing yellow opening was like passing under an ice cold waterfall. Squeezing his eyes shut, Bucky swore softly in every language he knew. With his next step, the cold vanished and he felt energised and refreshed. </p>
<p>And he remembered everything.</p>
<p>Ultron. Dormammu. And The Matrix become real. </p>
<p>He opened his eyes.</p>
<p>Tony was already typing as fast as he could in front of a bank of computer screens. Sam and Steve were filling in the last details on a wall-sized map and- he looked around. Yep, there were the two sorcerers, Strange and Wong.</p>
<p>"Have you got it?" Strange asked, even as Bucky reached up to detach his prosthetic. </p>
<p>"It's all here," he said. Turning the arm upside down he shook it gently until the tiny data card fell out. The bad fortunes, the unwanted gym companionship, Sam's fake kidnapping, Bucky's Hammertech arm - were all just mini-quests to get them here.</p>
<p>Tony reached for the data card in Bucky's fingers. </p>
<p>"Here goes nothing," he asked, and slid it firmly into a slot on the keyboard.</p>
<p>The multiverse reset.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>